Satoshi Isshiki
}} |kanji = 一色 慧 |romaji = Isshiki Satoshi |alias = |status = Alive |age = 17Shokugeki no Soma chapter 61, page 4 |gender = Male |height = |family = |generation = 91st |occupation = High School Student Cooking Instructor at DEF Kitchen |cuisine style = |food forte = |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy (Polar Star Dormitory) Elite Ten Council: 7th seat (Former) |manga = Chapter 7 |anime = Episode 4 |voice actor = Takahiro SakuraiFood Wars: Shokugeki no Soma's New Video, Cast, Theme Performers Unveiled }} Satoshi Isshiki (一色 慧 Isshiki Satoshi) is a 91st Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, a resident of Polar Star Dormitory and the former 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Appearance Satoshi has curly, medium-length brown hair. His cyan blue eyes are sometimes closed or half-open, displaying his carefree and benevolent attitude. While he wears standard clothes on occasion, mostly during school, he often appears in the nude, wearing nothing but an apron or assorted undergarments, even when working under the hot sun in the Polar Star Garden. Satoshi also only wears his full uniform during important events, such as an Elite Ten Council Meeting or a school function. When conducting business meetings, Satoshi wears a full dress suit. When he returns to the dormitory after school, Satoshi seemingly has the ability to instantly switch to his fundoshi, much to everyone's shock. Personality Satoshi is a benevolent person in Polar Star Dormitory and also a representative of the the dormitory. He cares deeply for his fellow residents in the Polar Star Dormitory, usually worrying about their well-being, but at the same time, tends to defend them whenever people look down on them. At times he is comical and silly especially while he's in the dormitory, usually walking around nude or in very little clothing as a gag in the dorm. However, this may be more of a natural habit as he often works in the field with only a fundoshi on and even sleeps naked. His carefree attitude makes him well liked by the residents of Polar Star and they all enjoy being around him. Behind his benevolence and slack personality however, Satoshi can be serious and cunning whenever he is challenged. During casual challenges, he holds back to hide his true skill from others unless it would benefit him. His pure focus and strong tenacity made him an Elite Ten member due to his cooking skills and also his cunning tactics which has surpassed even the harshest situation that had befallen against him. Despite this though, he is unwilling to challenge a Polar Star kouhai to prevent them from leaving the school as a result of a Shokugeki, as shown by Sōma's declaration to Satoshi. At the same time, Satoshi knows his juniors better than anyone else and expresses deep faith in their abilities, always standing up for one of them when they are being belittled by someone else. History Satoshi, as a resident of Polar Star Dormitory, had passed Fumio's entrance exam on his first try. During his Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp, he was the first person to complete the 50 meal assignment and had personally met and bonded with Gin Dōjima, earning his respect and later completed the camp as well. As a second year, Satoshi also completed the Stagiaire event and was present at the Autumn Leaf Viewing event for the 91st generation, signifying that he participated in the Autumn Election the previous year. Sometime before the end of his first year, Satoshi entered the Elite Ten Council, eventually earning the 7th seat prior to the current story line. Plot Polar Star's Newest Resident Main article: Introduction Arc Sometime after the start of his second year, a new 92nd Generation student applied for a room in Polar Star and was granted a room. This boy was Sōma Yukihira. After Sōma prepared himself for bed, Satoshi made a sudden appearance in his room through the ceiling panel. Satoshi invited him to Zenji's room for his welcoming party. At the party, Satoshi formally welcomed Sōma into Polar Star and the party went under full swing, especially once Satoshi displayed his "wearing-an-apron-only" gag. After a few hours, most of the residents at the party either left or had fallen asleep. Only Satoshi, Sōma, and Shun remained awake. Satoshi offered to cook a dish for Sōma, which he accepted. Handing him his Pepper Mackrel with a Purée Garnish, Sōma took a single bite and was impressed by the fresh flavor of his dish. Satoshi revealed that he is the current 7th Seat in the Elite Ten Council. He then challenged Sōma to make him a dish of his own just as Ryōko Sakaki and Yūki Yoshino had awoken. Sōma responded with his own mackerel dish, a Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke which left the three impressed. Satoshi wondered how he knew how to cook using the French technique Poêlée. Sōma informed him that he learned it from his father. Impressed by his dish, Satoshi shook his hand and declared the duel a draw, which Sōma accepted. As he cleaned up, Sōma surprised Satoshi, asking how he could enter the Elite Ten Council as well as asking him if he would have claimed Satoshi's seat if he had won. Satoshi brushed off the comment and Sōma eventually dropped the matter The next morning, Satoshi and the others entered the dinning room where Sōma had been waiting all morning to challenge Satoshi for his Elite Ten seat. Satoshi, however, declined the challenge and informed Sōma about the formal cooking duels at Tōtsuki: the Shokugeki. Satoshi informed him that because he was not willing to accept the duel and the fact that a loss against him would cost Sōma more than his place in Tōtsuki, the duel was not feasible. Sōma accepted the fact that he could not challenge Satoshi at that point in time. Later, when most of the others were leaving for school, Satoshi looked from the balcony and wondered loudly that Sōma had managed to stand toe-to-toe with him. However, Shun walked onto the balcony and stated that Satoshi did not use any of his signature dishes for the duel. Satoshi jested that he did put in an honest effort into the dish and Sōma's skill was not unfounded. Shun, however, knew that Satoshi held back a great deal. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Training Camp Arc Sometime after Sōma's [[Mito Vs. Don RS Shokugeki|first Shokugeki]], Satoshi gathered the Polar Star residents into the garden behind the dormitory to work the fields. After a long day at work, news had arrived from the Academy to notify the 92nd Generation about their first hurdle during their lives at Tōtsuki: the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Satoshi informed them that the camp was brutal and would significantly reduce the class size, even mentioning that an entire class was down half of its members at the end of the camp. Although most were nervous about the camp, Sōma inspired them to be in the group that passes the camp. Satoshi gave them his full confidence and was sure that they would all return to the dormitory. While the 92nd Generation was at the camp, Satoshi was plagued with nightmares. His dreams involved mainly drastic changes in everyone's personality and, even worse, that Zenji literally would not survive the camp. Satoshi prayed that they would find the strength to make it through. Much to his delight, everyone in Polar Star completed the camp and returned at the end of that week. Summer Break Main article: Karaage Wars Arc Sometime after the training camp, the students were given a long weekend off and could go home if they wanted. However, Satoshi remained in the dormitory to care for the plants and perform his duties for the Elite Ten Council. During the week, the council gathered to begin deciding on the last participants for an upcoming event. The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc After the break, Satoshi gathered everyone into the backroom for some friendly fun with the dormitory ping pong table. Much to Sōma's surprise, Megumi and Satoshi were extremely skilled ping pong players. The intense match was nearly won by Megumi, however Satoshi sneakily decided to divulge the participants for an upcoming event in order to win. Satoshi informed everyone that Megumi, Sōma, Zenji, and Shun had been selected to participate in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Although Ryōko and Yūki were disheartened to know that they were not selected, Satoshi informed them that there was still twenty spots that needed to be filled. Meanwhile, the Elite Ten Council was finalizing the last participants for the elections. Erina Nakiri, the 10th seat, protested the inclusion of Sōma, but most of the council already decided that Sōma's worthiness was already confirmed. Satoshi defended Sōma's inclusion and, much to his surprise, so did Etsuya Eizan, the 9th seat. Several days later, the formal reveal of the participants for the Election took place. True to his word, Ryōko and Yūki were selected to participate, meaning that most of the Polar Star 92nd Generation residents would participate in the election. The Asura of Cooking Returning to the dormitory, Sōma asked Satoshi about Etsuya, who had confronted him earlier. Satoshi told Sōma that Etsuya was a dangerous person to cross and that he should be careful when dealing with him. As everyone entered the kitchen, a mysterious man was busy cooking. Fumio Daimidō introduced the man as Jōichirō Saiba, a former Polar Star Resident and second seat. Sōma, threw in a curveball when he revealed that Jōichirō was his father. Jōichirō prepared a lavish feast for the Polar Star residents and they enjoyed his cooking. Satoshi took time to formally introduce himself to Jōchirō during the party. Later that night, Satoshi spoke to Jōichirō and learned much of Sōma's source of strength. It was not an innate talent, but Sōma's courage and ability to push through trial and error to get where he wants to. Satoshi kept this in mind as he too began pondering more about Sōma's uniqueness. The next morning, Satoshi went into the kitchen after working in the garden. There he found Sōma and Jōichirō about to have a cooking duel. Needing judges, Satoshi along with Fumio and Megumi volunteered. Needing to attend to not only his needs but also Megumi, Satoshi set the theme of the match as a revitalizing breakfast. Sōma completed his dish first, an Apple Risotto. The sweetness of the apples blended perfectly with the risotto, impressing the three judges. However, Jōichirō stepped up with his Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen. Despite the heavy stereotype associated with ramen, Jōichirō's was surprisingly light and hearty, perfect for not only Megumi, but also Satoshi. The three judges unanimously declared Jōichirō the winner. Satoshi told Sōma that his dish, while delicious, was not nearly as filling. Nevertheless, Satoshi smiled as he realized the source off Sōma's drive to cook. After Jōichirō's departure, one by one, most of the Polar Star residents returned home to craft their dishes for the Autumn Election. Sōma was among the few who stayed behind and Satoshi observed him as he was crafting his dish over the break. Near the end of the break, Satoshi had walked into Sōma's room to see him asleep on the floor with a bowl of spices nearby. With a single glance, Satoshi saw potential in his current blend and looked forward to seeing Sōma's performance in the preliminaries. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Satoshi arrived at the Tōtsuki Arena shortly before the start of the preliminaries to escort the main judge for the "B" Block, Orie Sendawara. Orie began trying to recruit Satoshi to work for her, but he politely declined. During the Preliminaries for the "B" Block, Orie began to look for standout students. One of them was Megumi, however she judged her based on her initial clumsiness, deeming her a boring student compared to the others. Satoshi warned her not to be so presumptuous in her judgement. Soon after, Megumi showed her potential by preparing a hanging goosefish, causing Orie to stand up. As Orie departed to try and get a closer look, Satoshi smiled at Megumi. Later during the judging round, Satoshi continued to watch Megumi as she presented her dish to the judges. Without needing to try her dish himself, Satoshi knew that Megumi had made a special dish that showed everyone her true strength. Satoshi smiled as Megumi was able to close out the "B" Block with a score of 88, qualifying her for the main tournament. After the "B" Block ended, Satoshi decided to go to the "A" Block along with Fumio to watch the end of the judging round. It just so happened that it was Sōma's turn to present at that time and, in the viewing booth, Erina was there as he arrived. Sōma's dish, the Curry Risotto Omurice, was well received by the judges. Satoshi and Fumio noticed that Sōma's dish was a combination of his Mini Soufflé Omelette and his Apple Risotto. Satoshi figured that Sōma disliked the feeling of failure of those dishes and combined them together to create his dish. Although Sōma did not have the best score overall, he ended with a 93, tying for second. After the conclusion of the preliminaries Satoshi returned to Polar Star to celebrate Sōma and Megumi's qualification to the Main Tournament. Later in the evening, Satoshi approached Sōma and Megumi, asking if they could help him with a special job the next day. The two woke up the next morning and to their surprise, Satoshi was in a full business suit. The trio left the campus and arrived at the DEF Kitchen. Inside, Satoshi left Sōma and Megumi to supervise the children's cooking class since the teacher had injured herself. Satoshi, in the meantime, went to instruct the class comprised of housewives. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament The day before the Main Tournament, Satoshi waited at the Elite Ten building to inform the Main Tournament participants of their opponents and food theme for their matches. The first to arrive was Sōma, who found out that he was challenging Alice Nakiri to a bento themed match. Shortly afterwards, Megumi arrived second and found out her opponent was Ryō Kurokiba. Because their match was ramen themed, Satoshi informed them that the school would provide the noodles, but they would need to decide what kind of noodles they wished to use. For most of the tournament, Satoshi spent it watching the matches run. It was not until the Semifinals that Satoshi is seen again. After the conclusion of the semifinal match between Ryō and Akira, in which the judges could not pick a decisive winner, Gin Dōjima proposed a special circumstance for the Finals. Satoshi merely joked at Gin, saying that he knew that they could make it like a Shokugeki and have another semifinal rematch later. Gin, however, picked up on Satoshi's quip and suggested a three-way duel between Sōma, Akira, and Ryō. The motion was accepted by Senzaemon himself and the Finals was set in 10 days. Shortly afterwards, Satoshi brought out the next seasonal ingredient in a huge ice cube and broke it with a sledgehammer, revealing that Pacific Saury would be the theme for the Finals. During the finals, Satoshi confronted Etsuya, who he knew rigged the Semifinal match-ups so Sōma would face Subaru Mimasaka and end Sōma's career should he lose that Shokugeki. Satoshi even knew that Etsuya had been rigging the Tōtsuki Sport newspaper to purposefully lampoon Sōma in every article about him. Satoshi taunted Etsuya, saying that despite his best efforts to trap Sōma, Sōma had countered him all on his own. Satoshi explained that Sōma lacked the mental block that stops people from situations that seem impossible to challenge. Although Sōma did not win the tournament in the end, Satoshi could feel the tide of Tōtsuki changing thanks to Sōma's unrelenting courage against the geniuses of his class. Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc After the conclusion of the Autumn Election, life returned to normal for the Polar Star residents. However, the 92nd Generation would soon begin their Stagiaire event. Satoshi patiently waited in the dorm for the Polar Star residents to complete their event. Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc At the end of four weeks, Satoshi was pleased to see that most of Polar Star had returned. However, he immediately noticed that Zenji was not with them. To make matters worse, Shun was holding Zenji's broken glasses. Although he instantly assumed the worst, a decrepit looking Zenji appeared from behind, relieving Satoshi. Ryōko asked Shun how his Stagiaire event went, to which he replied that he did what he usually does. Satoshi and Ryōko, on the other hand, thought otherwise. Once everyone learned that Sōma was participating in a Shokugeki, they quickly made their way to the Arena. After Sōma provoked everyone in the audience, Satoshi, along with Erina and Etsuya was in the stands, watching over Sōma with Nene Kinokuni and Terunori Kuga. Some time after the Shokugeki's, Satoshi was explaining to Sōma and Megumi about the Autumn Leaf Viewing event. He clarified that it was simply an opportunity for the top first year students to interact with the senior Elite Ten Council members, allaying Megumi's fear that it might be another expulsion event. He later arrived at the venue with the other members of the Council, where his juniors were already waiting. After some of his peers start bickering amongst themselves, Satoshi happily asked if it was alright to start the toast, causing them to start yelling at him, though he remained unfazed. Central Main article: Central Arc After the conclusion of the Festival, Tōtsuki received a shift in leadership as Senzaemon Nakiri was replaced by Azami Nakiri as the new headmaster of the academy. Satoshi and three of the other Elite Ten Council members voted against the proposed change in leadership.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 134, page 15 Battle For Polar Star Main Article: Yukihira Vs. Eizan Shokugeki Immediately in Azami's new academy format, Azami decreed that all Research Societies and Seminars be shut down. Additionally, Polar Star Dormitory, as an independent entity on the campus grounds, was forced to shut down. Despite hearing that Sōma had decided to battle Etsuya in a Shokugeki to preserve his dorm, Satoshi felt no need to either watch his match nor help with the defense back at the dorm. In fact, when Rindō asked him if he was concerned before the match went down, Satoshi stated his confidence in Sōma and even completely predicted how the would occur. After Sōma's victory, Satoshi returned later that night to inform the others that Sōma's victory gave the numerous Research Societies and Seminars the opportunity to fight in fair Shokugekis to reverse their forced disbandment. Thanks to Sōma's efforts, the dorm celebrated in usual Polar Star fashion, including his usual naked apron gag, much to Hisako and Erina's complete shock. Survivor's Purge A few days later, Azami summoned Satoshi to his office and Satoshi already knew why he had been called upon. Because he did not support Azami's ideals, Azami relieved him of his position in the Elite Ten Council alongside of Terunori and Tōsuke. However, despite losing his seat in the Elite Ten Council, he had managed to make a failsafe rule for future Shokugekis. Promotion Exam's On the day the 92nd generation students were heading to Hokkaido, Fumiyo asked if Satoshi was planning on going too. Satoshi replied that of course he would go for the sake of his dorm mates and kouhai. Sometime after the 3rd phase of the promotion exam and before the Regiment de Cuisine started, Satoshi was able to join and participate on the rebel team, along with Kuga, Megishima, and Mimasaka. The expelled 92nd generation students were glad to see Satoshi participate in the battle. Ryoko then asked Satoshi if he would be expelled along with everyone if their team loses. Satoshi merely replied that fear of being expelled was not enough to keep him from fighting, though even if he loses he already had a backup plan to start a business. After Erina and her father agreed on a 3 vs 3 match, Satoshi, Megishima, and Soma decide to participate in the first round. His opponent is the newly recruited Elite 10, Julio Shiratsu. During the match Satoshi spent the beginning observing Soma as his charcoal fire was being prepped. Julio kept saying degrading things to Satoshi such as how he lost his seat, casually skipped class, and how he was insulting his family name. At first none of the comments seem to bother Satoshi who merely shrugged them off. However when Julio started to insult the Polar Star Dorm, his expression took a turn. He quickly shut Julio up by demonstrating his skill with slicing his eel, a feat that amazed Soma and Ryo. Satoshi then declared that he was going to get serious and crush his opponent. Cooking Style Satoshi's cooking style or forte is currently unknown aside from a single dish he cooked for Sōma's welcoming party. This one example caused Sōma to speculate that Satoshi may have come from a traditional Japanese restaurant background. Regardless, Satoshi's skill and cooking prowess has made him the current 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council, signifying his hidden strength. However, he has shown great knowledge in various cooking techniques which are unknown to most Tōtsuki freshmen, showing some specialized knowledge. Miscellaneous Skills *'Professional-level Ping Pong' - Satoshi is an incredibly skilled Ping Pong player and is one of the best players in the Polar Star Dormitory along with Megumi. Satoshi can compete toe-to-toe with Megumi who is widely considered to be already a professional by many athletic scouting organizations. He specializes in cuts and chops in his play style. Dishes Original Dishes *'Pepper Mackerel with a Purée Garnish' - Satoshi cooked this dish to welcome Sōma into Polar Star and challenge him to an informal duel. Using a combination of a cabbage purée and a perfectly prepared Mackerel created a harmonious blend of flavors that embodies the feeling of spring. Clubs * Elite Ten Council - Satoshi is the former 7th seat of the Elite Ten Council. Cooking Duel Records Misc. Cooking Duels Trivia *Satoshi ranked 8th in the first popularity poll with 412 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 56, page 2 He ranked 10th in the second popularity poll with 1422 votes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 121, page 1 *''Satoshi'' (慧) literally means "wisdom", reflecting his nature as the senior of the Polar Star Dormitory. Isshiki (一色) means "one color". References Navigation zh:一色慧 es:Satoshi Isshiki Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Elite Ten Council Category:91st Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participants